


Comfort

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: After all that time camping and sleeping rough, Cherie Cousland is glad for a proper bed.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: OC-tober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 5





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'luxury'.

"Finally! A proper bed!" Cherie exclaimed, dropping her pack on the floor and crossing the room to sprawl across said bed. A weak laugh from the doorway distracted her from contemplating the ceiling. She turned her head to raise her eyebrows at her lover. "Alistair?"

He slunk into the room, closing the door behind him, and walked over to stand by the bed. "Are you-- It didn't--" he stopped and took a breath, letting it out slowly. "You never said who killed your family."

"Howe didn't kill them directly," she reminded him, sitting up and patting the spot beside her. "His men, did, though."

Alistair carefully sat down beside her. "I've never seen you look at anyone the way you did him this afternoon."

"He betrayed my family." Cherie took Alistair's hand in both of hers, leaning against his shoulder. "Reaffirmed his friendship with my father right in front of me, and then his men attacked that night." She swiped angrily at her eyes. She'd cried her tears over this already, hadn't she? "That was the last time I slept in a decent bed."

Gently freeing his hand from her grip, Alistair shifted so he could pull her into a hug. She clung to him, tears managing to leak down her cheeks. "I'm here, Cherie. We'll make him and Loghain pay for taking our families from us."

"We will," she agreed, grateful for his understanding and support. "For now, let's forget everything and everyone else, yeah?"

He stared at her confusion as she sat up to meet his eyes. "What?"

"Oh, Alistair." Amused, Cherie stretched up to kiss him, light and swift, but with a hint of heat.

A smile slowly spread across his face. "Oh! Yes."

"Good." Laughing, she laid back against the pillows, tugging at Alistair's hand.

Still smiling, he stretched out beside her and kissed her, slow and deep, as if he still couldn't believe that she wanted him. Cherie intended to keep demonstrating otherwise for as long as they both lived.


End file.
